jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Dion
Celine Dion was a singer act from JayGT: Three D. She was eliminated in 8th place. Background Céline Dion is a Canadian singer and businesswoman. Born into a large family from Charlemagne, Quebec, Dion emerged as a teen star in the French-speaking world after her manager and future husband René Angélil mortgaged his home to finance her first record. Dion first gained international recognition in the 1980s by winning both the 1982 Yamaha World Popular Song Festival and the 1988 Eurovision Song Contest where she represented Switzerland. Following a series of French albums during the 1980s, she signed on to Epic Records in the United States. In 1990, Dion released her debut English-language album, Unison, establishing herself as a viable pop artist in North America and other English-speaking areas of the world. During the 1990s, with the help of Angélil, she achieved worldwide fame after releasing several English albums along with additional French albums. Her albums, Falling into You (1996) and Let's Talk About Love (1997), were both certified diamond in the US while D'eux (1995) became the best-selling French-language album of all time. She also scored a series of international number-one hits, including "The Power of Love", "Think Twice", "Because You Loved Me", "It's All Coming Back to Me Now", "My Heart Will Go On", and "I'm Your Angel". However, in 1999 at the height of her success, Dion announced a hiatus from entertainment to start a family and spend time with her husband, who had been diagnosed with cancer. She returned to the top of pop music in 2002 and signed to perform nightly in A New Day... (2003–07), a five-star theatrical show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, on the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada. It became the most successful concert residency of all time, grossing US $385 million. Dion's music has been influenced by genres ranging from rock and R&B to gospel and classical. Her recordings are mainly in French and English, although she also sings in Spanish, Italian, German, Latin, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese. While her releases have often received mixed critical reception, she is regarded as one of pop music's most influential voices. Dion has won five Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year and Record of the Year. She is the second best-selling female artist in the US during the Nielsen SoundScan era. In 2003, Dion was honoured by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI) for selling over 50 million albums in Europe. Dion remains the best-selling Canadian artist and one of the best-selling artists of all time with record sales of over 200 million copies worldwide.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celine_Dion Judge Cuts Celine Dion's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D01 consisted of sing her song "My Heart Will Go On". Pennies and Foxy gave her standing ovations. Impressed with her performance, and since she's one of his mom's favorites, JayDK hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Celine straight into the Quarterfinals. Trivia *Celine Dion is JayDK's first Golden Buzzer to make the Top 10. *Celine was also the highest placing woman on Three D. Category:Acts Category:Female Singers Category:3D Acts Category:3D Female Singers Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:3D Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:3D Finalists Category:Record of the Year Winners Category:Eurovision Winners Category:Eurovision Contestants Category:Guest Performers Category:4P Guest Performers Category:8th Place Category:6S Guest Performers